Camera Video
by feathers of snow
Summary: Alicia Rivera, Massie Block's beta, not to mention best friend, was murdered at a certain cafe. Massie and the rest of the PC are trying to find out who it is. (sorry, suck at summaries xc)


**OCD**

**The Café**

**Monday, December 15****th**

**8:20 PM**

Everybody knows the café is where everything happens. The big drama, murders, _everything. _Which is why _this _was happening. A hooded figure ran into the café, heels clacking against the hard floor. The figure, as quickly as they could, got the hidden camera's tape and ran out the double doors, running until _finally _they reached home.

**OCD**

**The Café**

**Tuesday, December 16****th**

**11:30 AM**

"I can't believe we have to do that. Sneaking in just for a video," Dylan said. "Imagine if we get caught, and…."

"Dyl, we _won't _get caught," Massie said with confidence. "And I _have _to know who killed her so I can get my revenge." Her voice cracked.

Dylan sighed. "Fine. But when we get caught during the plan, don't tell me I never said so."

X

Massie snuck a glance from under one of the café tables. She bit her lip nervously. Someone was here! It could be the same person who had…had murdered Alicia, her best friend. Just thinking about it made her anger flare up. How dare they take her life, everything? Destroy a piece of Alicia's family and friends' hearts? But no, she couldn't go charging up to the figure and beat them. It needed preparation. Besides, what if they, whoever they were, were loaded with weapons?

"Kristen, don't you dare!" Massie whispered, seeing Kristen getting out of their hiding place. "You could get killed!"

"But—"

"No! She's right. Don't barge up to them!" Dylan agreed. Her eyes suddenly widened and Massie thought she went pale. "I feel a _big _burp coming—gahh!" Her voice broke off and she burped, extra loud. Especially loud for the figure to turn around, surprised.

"Dylan Marvil? Massie Block? Kristen Gregory?"

"Run!" Massie shrieked, grabbing Kristen's and Dylan's wrists and rushing toward the door. The hooded figure followed.

"Wait!" Kristen grabbed her phone from her jean's pocket and took a picture.

"What was that for?" Dylan asked.

"Genius! Kristen, that was perfect!" Massie said.

"Um, I'm missing something here?" Dylan cut in.

"The picture might contain the person's sorry face," Massie replied, a bit of a duh tone in her voice. "Anyway, let's go to my house. Claire will wonder where we went."

X

The blonde-haired girl was in the living room, eating gummy worms. Massie had no idea where that had come from, since she was sure Claire didn't bring any to the sleepover.

"Hey guys, where'd you go?" Claire popped another gummy worm in her mouth. "I came from the bathroom to find you guys missing."

"We just took a quick walk. The night is beautiful toda—night." Massie sat down next to Claire. "Just saying, but all those gummies are going to make you sick."

"All that alpha stress is going to kill you."

"Hey!" Massie said, but grinned.

X

Whispers came through the café doors as much as people. Nothing ever stayed a secret in OCD. Ever.

"Yeah, they saw her.."

"Almost caught the murderer…"

"Cowards…"

Massie deeply wanted to find whoever called the PC cowards. At least they were brave enough to risk getting killed last night.

"Okay, we have to go again tonight." Massie stated as she picked at her salad. "The photo was just of blonde hair that was probably Kristen's…."

"It doesn't seem like my hair, though," Kristen frowned. "Say, let's go test the color of hair with all the blondes here at OCD. The culprit is probably somebody here, since Alicia _did _have some enemies."

"Well, it could also have been someone close to her," Dylan suggested.

"Like who? Olivia?" Massie snickered.

"Possibly. She could be faking the act of airhead, you know." Claire joined in the conversation with sudden interest.

"Then she's a great actress," Massie rolled her eyes. "And we can't test the blonde color on every blonde girl. That just seems weird. How about sneaking here tonight? Try and find the hidden camera."

"Um, no thanks," Dylan said nervously. "I'll probably mess things up again."

"My mom needs me to do something," Claire muttered. "Sorry, Mass.."

Massie turned to Kristen, the only person left. "You?" Kristen bit her lip and shook her head.

X

_It'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'm smart enough to get out of this mess, _Massie thought. She buried her face in her hands. She'd never felt like this. She might not live to see the sunrise. She was trapped in an old shed, trapped by the figure she had accidentally alerted back at the OCD café.

She sighed. "I should try and figure out how to get out, obviously, instead of staying here waiting." She looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Thankfully there were lights in the shed. There were no windows, and the door was locked tight. But maybe…maybe she could knock it down.

Massie scanned the space around her, noticing a wheelbarrow, a couple of shovels, and dog food. Perhaps the shovels could work…

"Oh please, just don't break," Massie hoped. She grabbed a shovel and took a few steps back, until her feet were firmly placed on the end of the shed, the back of her feet touching the wall. Massie's grip on the shovel tightened, if possible. She then ran, barreling the shovel into the door as hard as she could manage, and luckily the door burst open. Massie smiled in triumph.

As Massie burst through the café doors (they really should lock the doors better), she noticed that no one was there. This was a pretty lucky time for her. But where could the camera be..?

After about an hour or so, Massie gave up. She really wasn't the type to quit, but she had no such luck at finding things. She needed her friends here to help her find it.

X

"Did you find it?" Claire asked three weeks after trapped-in-the-shed day.

Massie grinned. "Yeah. We'll watch it at the sleepover today, 'kay?" Claire nodded quickly. "Well, I'll see you at lunch."

X

"Shit, I have to get the camera video before they watch it," A girl's voice said. "I'll lay low for a while after I grab the video, and then I'll kill Massie and her little friends."

* * *

**Hi there :P**

**I have been inactive lately, and I just wrote this today super quick. So sorry if it's bad. And well, I'm not sure if I should continue this failure or not... It would make my day if you reviewed with your complete honest opinion. I love those :)**


End file.
